The Phineas and Ferb Effect/Gallery
This is a gallery for the episode . Act I Thinking.PNG IMG 0365.PNG IMG 0366.PNG AndThey'reBad.PNG File:1965.PNG SomeTVShow.PNG SameMonsters.PNG SomeLardThemedPark.PNG File:Broken.PNG IMG 0367.PNG IMG 0368.PNG IMG 0369.PNG You'reMyIdol.PNG Looking.PNG YouMeanMe?.PNG You'rePT.PNG Assumption.PNG FromTheFuture.PNG FifteenYearsFromNow.PNG MyNameIsn't.PNG It'sDoofenshmirtz.PNG PrettySureYouChange.PNG Dj1fg9TXcAAdpaA.jpg BrandingPurposes.PNG TimeChipsLogo.PNG IHaveBranding.PNG Hats.PNG WearingYourUnderpants.PNG QuestionLook.PNG WouldYouLikeToSee.PNG File:HumanDetentionCenter.PNG ThisIsBad.PNG NoSign.PNG HalfTheTown.PNG WhatAreYouGuysDoing.PNG StudyingMovment.PNG CannotDeduceThePurpose.PNG MulchMachine.PNG WhateverItIs.PNG DroppingBaljeet.PNG What'sYourDeal.PNG VictioryBufordGrin.PNG NO.PNG No2.PNG GettingRecongized.PNG SomebodyRecongnizedMe.PNG IHaveCD.PNG OhYeadChopChopChop.PNG HeardTheGuard.PNG PerfectDiversion.PNG HeyThat'sZack.PNG StopForeshadowingBob.PNG CrowdWatching.PNG Pining.PNG LeavesAreParting.PNG SunIsShining.PNG BaljeetTakesOver.PNG BalYEET.PNG HeartIsStrong.PNG Boom!.PNG AnnoyedZack.PNG WithoutYou.PNG ChopChopChop.PNG ChopChopChop2.PNG ChopChopChop3.PNG ChopChopChop4.PNG BaljeetSinging.PNG BaljeetSinging2.PNG LumberMaxesCameo.PNG BrigetteAndMartin.PNG BigShock.PNG LardGoat.PNG MellisaAndBrigette.PNG NotHowItWorks.PNG LardGoatFalls.PNG Slipping.PNG FacePlantLITERALLY.PNG LandsOnLever.PNG PigsBreakngCage.PNG Free?.PNG StunnedSaraPNG.PNG SometimesWorksLikeThat.PNG CrowdPusing.PNG RunningPastCrowd.PNG Escaping.PNG ZackLookingback.PNG GoFindMilo.PNG TryingToGetZack.PNG PigFalls.PNG ArmsUnderAPig.PNG DoofsNewSign.PNG Behold!.PNG TheTimeTavel-Inator.PNG ItLooksLikeATaco.PNG Screenshot (28).png TalkingToMilo'sDog.PNG DiogeePanting.PNG Sorry.PNG ForceOfHabit.PNG TheLittleHat.PNG Organization.PNG NoneOfThat.PNG JustADog.PNG AsFarAsYouKnow.PNG BackTo1965.PNG WhereiWantedToGo.PNG DoofAndMilo.PNG Destroying.PNG Enviroment.PNG StillWantToDrinkIt.PNG I'mNotTheEnviroment.PNG PerryFalling.PNG PerryLanding.PNG "WhatisThat?".PNG It'sPTP.PNG WearingAHat.PNG AndHe'sAPlatypus.PNG AndHisNameIsPerry.PNG IncomingMessage.PNG O.W.C.A.PNG MonogramCameo.PNG GroupPic.PNG "OldTimeyGuy".PNG No,but!.PNG KatKarrCameo.PNG DuckyMomoCameo.PNG T.K.A.G.F.B.H.Cameo.PNG HorseInABookcaseCameo.PNG DancingWithBears.PNG 24HrPerodicTableChannel.PNG OkHereWeGo.PNG That'sWhy.PNG WaitAMinute.PNG IHaveOneOfTheClocks.PNG YaIDid.PNG NotInYourBackPack?.PNG BrownHairByTheTacoPNG.PNG Crash.PNG NowItLooksLikeNachos.PNG MyTimeMachine.PNG ExplaingMurphy'sLawPNG.PNG MyWholeLife.PNG MaybeWe'reRelated.PNG Don'tThinkICan.PNG Crossover Teaser Image 1.jpg He'sEitherSaying.PNG Running.PNG RunningPistachions.PNG DiogeeAndPerry.PNG OverTheHedge.PNG Milo'sWhiteHearMISTAKE.PNG SeriosFace.PNG GettingUp.PNG Run.PNG HomeHereWeGo.PNG We'reInTheHouse.PNG HoldOn.PNG Crossover Teaser Image 7.jpg DiTvhNZWAAYE wk.jpg PlatyThumbsUp.PNG CatchingCoat.PNG FootCatch.PNG AlmostGotIt.PNG MovingOnUp.PNG Shh!.PNG NotMartinAndBridgette.PNG Hi?.PNG StandBack!.PNG He'sLoaded!.PNG GettingMilo.PNG Don'tMessWithDiogee.PNG ChasingMilo.PNG PerryInAction.PNG GotHer...OrHim?.PNG GoingDownUnder.PNG Safe!.PNG Trapped.PNG IntoMilo'sRoom.PNG UpAndAway.PNG ThePowerOfTheWaffleTail!.PNG Falling.PNG WatchingAndWaiting.PNG GotTheClock.PNG Grabbing_Diogee.PNG Throwing_Diogee.PNG They're_Getting_Away.PNG Diogee_and_Perry.PNG Milo_Running.PNG Milo_Trapped.PNG Suprised_Perry.PNG Reaching_In_The_Hat.PNG Fire_On_The_Floor.PNG Saving_MIlo.PNG Crossover Teaser Image 4.jpg Breaking_The_Sealing.PNG Almost_There.PNG Stuck_In_The_Sealing.PNG Going_Up.PNG Not_Working.PNG Wrench.PNG Throwing_Wrench.PNG Here_We_Go.PNG Diogee_Alone.PNG Let's_Get_Away_From_Home_Diogee.PNG Crossover Teaser Image 5.jpg Remind_Me.PNG B,_B,_Z,_and_M_Running.PNG Wreaked_Cars.PNG Derek_Drama.PNG Quick,_Mister.PNG Get_Out_Of_Here.PNG Oh_I_Know.PNG I_Sent_Them.PNG Who_Are_You.PNG Set_The_Stage.PNG Imagine_A_Young_Plant.PNG Impress_His_Father.PNG Grabbing_The_Sweater_Vest.PNG Off_the_Limo.PNG Clocked_with_Clocks.PNG Going_Out_of_the_Stream.PNG Looking_Back.PNG Walking_In.PNG 1995_Car.PNG His_Father.PNG Always.PNG Told_His_Kids.PNG What_Do_We_Do?.PNG Talking_To_Kids.PNG Find_An_Adult.PNG HIding_as_an_Intern.PNG Weird_Face.PNG On_the_Mask_Goes.PNG Annoyed_Orton.PNG Poison_Ivy_Anyone?.PNG Blowing_the_Gas.PNG Knocked_Out_Orton.PNG Franchise.PNG What's_Dr._Zone?.PNG If_You're_Looking_For_a_Good_Show.PNG Apparently.PNG Franchise.PNG Lesser_By_the_Dozen.PNG Almost_Done.PNG Just_One_More.PNG There_It_Is.PNG This_Mask.PNG Straining1.PNG Pardon_Me.PNG I've_Been.PNG Crobar_Time!.PNG Big_Eyes.PNG Almost_Off.PNG BAM!.PNG Taken_It_Off_While.PNG Like_the_Chin.PNG Last_50_Years.PNG Replacing_Danville.PNG Strike_a_Pose.PNG My_Own.PNG Pistachion_Army.PNG Scared_Of_Derek.PNG Four_Thirty_Today.PNG Why_your_show_was_cancelled.PNG Twirling.PNG Letting_Go.PNG Beyond_the_Car.PNG Opps!.PNG That's_Totally.PNG My_Bad.PNG Sorry!.PNG It%27s_About_Time_Cameo.PNG Is_It%3F.PNG Not_As_Long.PNG Get_Orton_His_Show_Back.PNG Defeat_the_Pisachions.PNG Yeah,_No_Pressure.PNG Talking_to_the_Dog.PNG Just_a_Minute.PNG IMG 0400.PNG Bradley_Anyone%3F.PNG IMG 0401.PNG The Phineas and Ferb Effect Image 282.jpg The Phineas and Ferb Effect Image 283.jpg The Phineas and Ferb Effect Image 284.jpg The Phineas and Ferb Effect Image 285.jpg The Phineas and Ferb Effect Image 286.jpg The Phineas and Ferb Effect Image 287.jpg The Phineas and Ferb Effect Image 288.jpg The Phineas and Ferb Effect Image 289.jpg The Phineas and Ferb Effect Image 290.jpg The Phineas and Ferb Effect Image 291.jpg The Phineas and Ferb Effect Image 292.jpg The Phineas and Ferb Effect Image 293.jpg The Phineas and Ferb Effect Image 294.jpg The Phineas and Ferb Effect Image 295.jpg The Phineas and Ferb Effect Image 296.jpg The Phineas and Ferb Effect Image 297.jpg The Phineas and Ferb Effect Image 298.jpg Crossover Teaser Image 10.jpg The Phineas and Ferb Effect Image 300.jpg The Phineas and Ferb Effect Image 301.jpg The Phineas and Ferb Effect Image 302.jpg The Phineas and Ferb Effect Image 303.jpg The Phineas and Ferb Effect Image 304.jpg The Phineas and Ferb Effect Image 305.jpg The Phineas and Ferb Effect Image 306.jpg The Phineas and Ferb Effect Image 307.jpg The Phineas and Ferb Effect Image 308.jpg The Phineas and Ferb Effect Image 309.jpg The Phineas and Ferb Effect Image 310.jpg The Phineas and Ferb Effect Image 311.jpg The Phineas and Ferb Effect Image 312.jpg The Phineas and Ferb Effect Image 313.jpg The Phineas and Ferb Effect Image 314.jpg Coming Closer.PNG Floating_Down_Time.PNG Afraid_Of_This.PNG Bunch_of_Floating_Clocks.PNG Time%27s_Screwy.PNG Don%27t_Know_How.PNG What_Does_This_Mean.PNG All_Of_Eternity.PNG FOREVER%3F.PNG No_I_Regret.PNG Only_Mexican_Food.PNG Running_From_Plants.PNG In_A_Normal_Suit.PNG Oh,_No!.PNG End_Of_The_Line.PNG Shadow_Passing.PNG Start_Squaling_In_Fear.PNG Shadow_Coming.PNG Looking_Up.PNG Oh,_Hi_Guys.PNG Baljeet_Screem.PNG Baljeet_Scream_2.PNG You_Do_Not_Know_Her.PNG What%27re_You_Doing.PNG Playing_Ducky_MoGo.PNG Ducky_Momo_Cameo.PNG Ducky_Momo_Cameo_2.PNG Chartreuse_One.PNG What_Are_You_Guys_Doing.PNG Running_From_Those_Guys.PNG Noticing.PNG Running_Red_Head.PNG Nice_Running_Candace.PNG On_the_Fence.PNG What_Are_Those.PNG Don%27t_Worry.PNG Nerd_Sacrifice.PNG Buford!.PNG Pistachio_Run.PNG Red_Heads_Pushed.PNG Stuck.PNG Over_the_Fence.PNG Robot_Twirl.PNG Drama_Light.PNG Pistachions_Looking_Up.PNG Smash_to_the_Ground.PNG Robot_Front.PNG Open_Creativity.PNG Look_Who%27s_Back.PNG Wack_Some_Weeds.PNG Somebody%27s_Chatty.PNG Been_A_Long_Time.PNG Yes_It_Has.PNG Hey_There.PNG Act II Getting_Ready_For_Action.PNG Alone_WIth_No_Hand.PNG Teal_Hand.PNG Climbing_On_The_Hand.PNG Buford's_Coming.PNG Sitting_On_The_Teal.PNG Nothing_But_Fence.PNG Up_and_Up.PNG Still_Up.PNG Climb_On_In.PNG Meatbags!.PNG Phineas_Shook.PNG Just_Rude.PNG Sheilds_Up.PNG Pushing_Rackets.PNG Ready_for_Battle.PNG SERVICE!!!.PNG Hitting_Away_at_the_Pistachions.PNG Looking_Down.PNG Running_Away.PNG You_Can't_Run.PNG Hit_On.PNG Hit_1.PNG Hit_2.PNG Hit_3.PNG Who_Are_You_Guys?.PNG That's_Candace.PNG Buford_Pointing.PNG Baljeet_Pointing.PNG I'm_Phineas.PNG It's_In_MML_Too.PNG And_This_is_Ferb.PNG I'm_Melissa.PNG This_is_Zack.PNG Why Do You Have This?.PNG Sneaking Up.PNG Sneaking_Up_2.PNG Phineas_Notices.PNG Hitting_On_Top_Of_Garbage.PNG Rolling_Away.PNG How_Weird_Is_That?.PNG Only_Slightly.PNG We_Could_Use_This.PNG Don't_You_Worry.PNG Ferb_And_I.PNG Working_On_Cool_Stuff.PNG Mount_An_Offence.PNG That's_Weird.PNG Clueless.PNG Danger_Lighting.PNG Trying_To_Stop.PNG Coming_Down.PNG Breaking_Down.PNG Breaking_Down_2.PNG Breaking_Down_3.PNG Falling_Down.PNG Crashed.PNG Mist,_Lots_of_Mist.PNG Looking_At_The_Damage.PNG Looking_At_The_Damage_2.PNG Here_Comes_Milo.PNG Hey_Guys.PNG Cool Robot.PNG Who Are Your New Friends.PNG I'm P.PNG This Is F.PNG Almost Shaking.PNG The Moment We've All Been Waiting For.PNG Shaking Hands.PNG Nice To Meet You.PNG There Is C, B, B.PNG Oh, Hi Guys!.PNG Anything To Do With It.PNG Perfect Phineas Drawing.PNG Stuff Like That.PNG We're Going Down.PNG Still Going Down.PNG Turning Around.PNG Phineas Squinting.PNG All Togehter.PNG Flames.PNG Left Over Flames.PNG All Done.PNG Kind Of Disturdbing.PNG Murphy's Law?.PNG BackInTheTimeStream.PNG NamingAnimals.PNG HeadOnTheGreenTable.PNG Won'tLetMeSing.PNG That'sJustIt.PNG TimeDoesn'tPass.PNG HowComeWeGotTheseBeards.PNG HeMadeUsWearThem.PNG IWasTrying.PNG WearTheFunnyGlasses.PNG IAlreadyGotGlasses.PNG Don'tSee.PNG MeAndPerry.PNG GrandTime.PNG WithHotSaucePockets.PNG SoYouGotAny.PNG PerryLooksDown.PNG PerryGivesIt.PNG TanAndTeal.PNG PerryAsking.PNG YesIDo.PNG HereYouGo.PNG PerryWins.PNG WeOnlyHaveOne.PNG WeWillBeHere.PNG Eternity.PNG HandsOnTimeJuice.PNG HeyLook.PNG UsFromEarlier.PNG ShockedCavendish.PNG LookingAbove.PNG OrtonWakesUp.PNG WithClocks.PNG DakotaRemembering.PNG WeGotTo.PNG GetThatTimeJuice.PNG SeriousCavendish.PNG ThatOneThatOne.PNG ReachingOut.PNG OrtonIsTrying.PNG GrabThatOne.PNG I'mTrying.PNG They'reTooFar.PNG DakotaThinking.PNG IGotAnIdea.PNG TakingTheRopeOff.PNG LoopingTheRopeAround.PNG LegUp.PNG PushingDakotaUp.PNG AllPitchingIn.PNG RunningOnTheStand.PNG DakotaIsReady.PNG MakingAHole.PNG EndlessTimeStream.PNG CarefullOrHurry.PNG Hurry.PNG GettingReadyToJump.PNG SteppingOnTheHat.PNG CrookedCavendish.PNG DakotaSavingTheDay.PNG GettingCloser.PNG DakotaIsAlmostThere.PNG HeGotsIt.PNG FallingBackDown.PNG SwingingBack.PNG SwingingBack2.PNG SwingingBack3.PNG CrashingIntoTheTaco.PNG SittingThere.PNG DoofRealizes.PNG DoofLookingAtTheDamage.PNG HereYaGo.PNG BackIn1965.PNG PortalAppears.PNG ComingOut.PNG ComingOut2.PNG AllSafeAndSound.PNG WaitAMoment.PNG WhyAreWe.PNG IToldYou.PNG ADayLater.PNG We'veLost.PNG AwYeah.PNG ICan'tPinpoint.PNG WhatDoYouMean.PNG Year.PNG Month.PNG Cupholder.PNG INeedThatThere.PNG ForFalseBeards.PNG PullingTheBeards.PNG AllRight.PNG AnyoneWhoBuilt.PNG ATimeMachine.PNG RaiseYourHand.PNG YouGetWhatYouGet.PNG BackAtBalsawood.PNG CavendishLooks.PNG FlashAttack.PNG StillMoving.PNG GetThem.PNG DakotaComments.PNG OrtonStays.PNG PanicOrton.PNG OrtonMask.PNG DerekLooks.PNG BackToThePresent.PNG WalkingIn.PNG ClassicSetting.PNG Milo'sIn.PNG HelpsThemThink.PNG WhatThis.PNG Disruptor.PNG SafetyGear.PNG WreckingBallSmash.PNG BufordDucks.PNG BufordTrapped.PNG WindowGetsSmashed.PNG CandaceComplains.PNG NoOffence.PNG NoneTaken.PNG BaljeetBelieve.PNG WhatAboutMurphy'sLaw.PNG YouMean.PNG NoCandace.PNG UsuallyDo.PNG LookAtEachOther.PNG FrameOfReference.PNG IDo.PNG ReachesIn.PNG PullsLemonHelment.PNG LemonHelmet.PNG EvenWorryAboutIt.PNG HidingInAnAlley.PNG SlowerPace.PNG PerryFightsBack.PNG DoofComesRunning.PNG RunRunRun.PNG RunningAgain.PNG ChasingCav.PNG GetIn.PNG GoingAway.PNG Shawn.PNG BackToPandF.PNG RunToWork.PNG SeriousLook.PNG WorkingTogether.PNG MiloAloneWorking.PNG ShotsUp.PNG CandaceGivesATalk.PNG SurrondsYou.PNG LandsBack.PNG ALotOfSense.PNG TakingMiloAway.PNG ZackNotices.PNG WalkingAway.PNG SheCould.PNG LongNeck.PNG RunningToAction.PNG WhereAreTheyGoing.PNG CalledIt.PNG Act III WelcomeToDanville.PNG Pressure 1.png Pressure 2.png Pressure 3.png Pressure 4.png Pressure 5.png Pressure 6.png Pressure 7.png Pressure 8.png Pressure 9.png Pressure 10.png Pressure 11.png Pressure 12.png Pressure 13.png Pressure 14.png Pressure 15.png Pressure 16.png Pressure 17.png Pressure 18.png Pressure 19.png Pressure 20.png Pressure 21.png Pressure 22.png Pressure 23.png Pressure 24.png Pressure 25.png Pressure 26.png Pressure 27.png Pressure 28.png Pressure 29.png Pressure 30.png Pressure 31.png Pressure 32.png Pressure 33.png Pressure 34.png Pressure 35.png Pressure 36.png Pressure 37.png Pressure 38.png Pressure 39.png Pressure 40.png Pressure 41.png Pressure 42.png Pressure 43.png Pressure 44.png Screenshot (1487).png Screenshot (1489).png Screenshot (1490).png Screenshot (1491).png Screenshot (1492).png Screenshot (1493).png Screenshot (1494).png Crossover Teaser Image 12.jpg Screenshot (1496).png Screenshot (1497).png Screenshot (1498).png IMG 0402.PNG Screenshot (1499).png IMG 0404.PNG IMG 0405.PNG Screenshot (1499).png Screenshot (1501).png Screenshot (1502).png Screenshot (1503).png Screenshot (1504).png Screenshot (1506).png Screenshot (1507).png Screenshot (1508).png IMG 0263.PNG IMG 0264.PNG IMG 0265.PNG IMG 0266.PNG IMG 0267.PNG IMG 0268.PNG IMG 0269.PNG IMG 0270.PNG IMG 0271.PNG IMG 0272.PNG IMG 0273.PNG IMG 0275.PNG IMG 0276.PNG IMG 0277.PNG IMG 0278.PNG IMG 0279.PNG IMG 0280.PNG Act IV IMG 0281.PNG IMG 0282.PNG IMG 0284.PNG IMG 0285.PNG|Phineas all ties up IMG 0287.PNG IMG 0288.PNG FullSizeRender.jpg|Lost Dakotas running toward Pistachions IMG 0406.PNG IMG 0289.PNG IMG 0290.PNG IMG 0291.PNG IMG 0292.PNG IMG 0293.PNG IMG 0294.PNG IMG 0295.PNG IMG 0296.PNG IMG 0297.PNG IMG 0298.PNG IMG 0299.PNG IMG 0300.PNG IMG 0301.PNG IMG 0302.PNG IMG 0303.PNG IMG 0304.PNG IMG 0305.PNG IMG 0306.PNG BufordAmandaPreMulching.png IMG 0307.PNG IMG 0308.PNG IMG 0309.PNG IMG 0310.PNG IMG 0311.PNG IMG 0312.PNG IMG 0313.PNG IMG 0314.PNG IMG 0315.PNG IMG 0316.PNG IMG 0317.PNG IMG 0318.PNG IMG 0319.PNG IMG 0320.PNG IMG 0321.PNG IMG 0322.PNG Fish.PNG Doof.PNG Irving.PNG Pig.PNG Ddj0847XUAE1h2h.jpg Ferbs.PNG Yessssss.PNG Unnown guy.PNG Buford.PNG Baljeet.PNG Epic.PNG Doofus.PNG Doofuses.PNG Doofesiifff.PNG Doofenshmirtz.PNG Season1.PNG End.PNG Derek.PNG IMG 0340.PNG IMG 0341.PNG IMG 0342.PNG IMG 0343.PNG IMG 0344.PNG IMG 0345.PNG IMG 0346.PNG IMG 0347.PNG IMG 0348.PNG IMG 0349.PNG IMG 0350.PNG IMG 0351.PNG IMG 0352.PNG IMG 0353.PNG IMG 0354.PNG IMG 0355.PNG IMG 0356.PNG IMG 0357.PNG IMG 0358.PNG IMG 0359.PNG IMG 0360.PNG IMG 0361.PNG IMG 0362.PNG IMG 0363.PNG IMG 0364.PNG Other/Misc Milo Murphy's law crossover.jpg|Crossover poster. PerryAndMilo.jpg|From Dan Povenmire's Twitter. DNvjpftU8AAe258.jpg|From Dan Povenmire's Twitter. From_Vincent_Martella_Instagram.jpg|From Vincent Martella's Instagram. Phineas_and_ferb_milo_crossover.jpg|From Dan Povenmire's Twitter. DhrTuT7WsAA-UrY.jpg|Swampy post on instagram. From_steven_umbleby_instagram_-_5_de_enero_de_2019.png|From Steven Umbleby's Instagram. Chris_Ybarra_Crossover_Board_1.jpg|From Chris Ybarra's Twitter. Chris_Ybarra_Crossover_Board_2.jpg|From Chris Ybarra's Twitter. Chris_Ybarra_Crossover_Board_3.jpg|From Chris Ybarra's Twitter. DYwkvT W4AAs4Aedoof1.jpg DYwkpNkXcAYxZhMdoofensmirtz1.jpg Crossover Teaser Image 9.jpg Crossover Teaser Image 8.jpg Ddj1lqwX4AEvMDb.jpg Ddj1N-iWsAAzSLW.jpg DdjyPJzXUAAp5r9.jpg DdjyPJUX4AAmJ27.jpg Screenshot (17).png Screenshot (20).png Screenshot (23).png Screenshot (25).png Screenshot (27).png Screenshot (34).png DiTvhNcXUAEZiBY.jpg DiTvhNbX0AEAvZ6.jpg DiTvhNaXUAAH42q.jpg DiXNpxCU8AAENmz.jpg P&F Effect Promo Image 32.jpg P&F Effect Promo Image 34.jpg P&F Effect Promo Image 35.jpg P&F Effect Promo Image 36.jpg P&F Effect Promo Image 37.jpg P&F Effect Promo Image 38.jpg P&F Effect Promo Image 39.jpg P&F Effect Promo Image 40.jpg P&F Effect Promo Image 41.jpg P&F Effect Promo Image 42.jpg P&F Effect Promo Image 43.jpg P&F Effect Promo Image 44.jpg P&F Effect Promo Image 45.jpg P&F Effect Promo Image 46.jpg Dtimes Image.png Pistacio Leader.jpg Funny Time Travel Scene PnF Effect.jpg vi:Thư viện ảnh:The Phineas and Ferb Effect Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Article stubs Category:Season 2 galleries Category:Special galleries Category:T